There is a need in the art for an integrated circuit whose structure and method of fabrication render an automatic pattern recognition used during reverse engineering complicated, or even virtually impossible, notably by increasing the rate of extraction errors so as to render virtually impossible the extraction of the description (or “netlist”) of the integrated circuit based on a photographic (for example, bottom) view of the layout.